As the use of computer techniques has steadily grown, related telephonic communication techniques also have expanded. In that regard, telephone systems have been developed for effectively transmitting digital data in forms commonly utilized by computer apparatus. At a more personal level, the traditional push buttons of telephone instruments have been utilized to provide digital signals at a remote location for both data and control functions. Consequently, various operations have been performed.
In the typical operation of a telephone instrument as a digital input device, voice messages prompt callers to provide data and control signals by actuating the alphanumeric buttons of a conventional telephone. Detailed forms of such systems have been proposed in association with computers to provide various services, and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968 issued Dec. 20, 1988, to Ronald A. Katz from an application Ser. No. 07/018,244 filed Feb. 24, 1987.
Although traditional systems for interfacing an individual person at a telephone terminal with a computer or data processor have been effective, such systems have been somewhat limited in application. In general, the present invention is based on recognizing the need in such systems to accommodate voice signals as to provide recorded audio data, as for subsequent use. Accordingly, the system of the present invention accommodates a caller to identify digital control signals, digital data signals and audio signals, all in an organized format as to accomplish a record for subsequent processing or use.
To consider a specific example, systems have been proposed in the past for interfacing individual telephone terminals with computers, as for sales applications. Individual callers might dial to accomplish a computer interface, then provide ordering data by actuating the telephone terminal buttons to specify goods or services. One such system is disclosed in a co-pending related patent application entitled xe2x80x9cTelephone Interface Statistical Analysis Systemxe2x80x9d, filed May 16, 1988, and bearing a Ser. No. 07/194,258 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,739) and a related prior application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968. In the use of such systems, the need is recognized for improved capability regarding audio data.
In general, the present invention comprises a telephone computer interface system accommodating digital and vocal telephonic communication, the system being expanded to accommodate and flag audio data distinct from digital data. In using the disclosed system, either outbound or inbound calling operations attain an interface with a central data processing system. Depending on the course of communication during the interface, various states are implemented for the central system to receive and identify: digital control signals, digital data signals and audio or voice, signals. Somewhat conventional operation may involve automated vocal communications to cue the caller and keypad digital communications from the caller. Generally, data received from the caller is set in memory for subsequent use or processing. The data may be addressed as to cue a remote terminal or to isolate a set or subset. Callers may be qualified by automatic number identification (ANI) signals checked against an assigned consumable key number. Thus, the system accommodates flexible control and data accumulation (including cued audio) to accommodate any of various specific interface applications or formats.